No Ordinary love
by aahlyia
Summary: A Defense of the Dark Arts teacher has been hired and if that isn't bad enough, Dumbledore makes Snape an unwilling mentor. Now Snape's in a torrid love hate situation with this woman as he plans to make her life hell. PLEASE, PLEASE, review..GOOD SEX!


No Ordinary Love …a story of true love found (Intense love scene!)

Early Friday morning on the last weekend of Winter Break Professor Severus Snape strode quickly to Dumbledore's office hoping with all hope that he was being summoned to change teaching positions at Hogwarts. The fact was, Professor Millipede had vanished without a trace the day before Winter Vacation, and that meant only one thing to Snape… a shot at being the new DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) professor.  
Snape briskly rapped on Dumbledore's office door and straightened his robes to look more calm and professional and less rustled from the excitement. The whispering died down as Dumbledore opened the door.  
"Ah, Severus, come in, come in", Dumbledore greeted him warmly.  
Immediately, Snape spotted a be-speckled heavily cloaked woman sitting next to Fawks, Dumbledore's Pheonix. She stood immediately upon Snape's entrance and smiled nervously under hear heavy hood at his dark and harsh presence. He could tell she was young and slender, but other than that, she looked like a bookworm in its cocoon. He sensed she was nervous as she was ringing her hands lightly and her eyes darted from the floor to him and back to Fawks..  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and broke the eye contact which seemed to relieve the mysterious woman from the uncomfortable quietness of the room.  
"Severus, sit down and let's have some tea, shall we?", said Dumbledore patting the chair next to him. He then gestured his hand towards the draped woman to a seat opposite himself and Professor Mcgonagall.  
Steaming tea cups appeared before them, and Snape interupted the silence.  
"You wanted a word with me, Headmaster?", he inquired trying not to look at the woman or McGonagall. The fire burning lit half of Snapes pallid thin face and his black hair curtained his suspicious black eyes. The woman shifted in her seat and turned her attention rather to Fawkes again, her hands resting tightly between her knees.  
"Yes, Severus", said Dumbledore with a serene smile. "As you know we have lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and I have made my decision as to who will take over the position starting this Monday now that Winter Break is over." "It is my wish to have you supervise our new instructor, (he motioned to the cloaked woman) as she has no previous teaching experience in the field of magic. In fact, we have a muggle-born and raised professor willing to teach the subject. However, she has studied the Dark Arts and comes from a strong heritage of fine witches and wizards." Professor Dumbledore turned and smiled at the young woman and only then did she lower the hood of her cloak and clear her throat.  
"It is my pleasure to be here, Professor...Snape. I have heard many compliments on your talents in Potions and Dark Arts, I just hope I can measure up". Her voice was stonger and more confident than he anticipated, yet it had a soothing tune to it, too.  
Snape, feeling like a giant pot of boiling water ready to explode, and yet, feeling flattered at the same time, coughed briskly and nodded in her direction.  
"This is Natalia Scaff, our new Defense Against the Arts Teacher", McGonagall said sternly as though she was expecting an uproar.  
Severus glared at Mc Gonagall not knowing what to say. Was this a joke? Was Dumbledore testing his patience… his sense of humor? Surely, Dumbldore did not think this muggle-born could teach young impressionable wizards the craft of Dark Arts. He thought himself calm and asked Dumbledore exaclty what he wanted from him as far supervising Miss Scaff.  
"Well Severus, you see, she is in training, also, at Hogwarts. She will be taking your potions lessons along with your first year students in the mornings, and teaching three, one hour blocks of DADA after lunch. Miss Scaff has voiced her interest in learning Potions and Charms, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea that she ...trained herself up in the fields little by little... In the meantime, she will teach DADA and be, if you will...your apprentice this term?" Dumbldore looked down his long crooked nose at Snape waiting for an answer.  
"Very well", said Snape eyes darting from Dumbledore to Natalia and McGonagall. "Is that all?". He stood up before Dumbledore replied and headed for the door.  
"I'll see you in class next Monday at 8:30am", he said without another glance at the others. He walked out the door his robes billowing out of sight after him.  
Snape's angry footsteps pounded against the stone floors as he headed down to his office. He didn't know what to be angrier about...loosing out for the job to a muggle-born (an untrained one at that), or his obligation to teach her, too. What was he to do? He would make her want to leave Hogwarts is what! He poured himself a double Brandy and sat on his burgundy love seat in the dark quiet of his chambers cursing his bad luck and contriving ways to make Natalia regret she'd ever met him. In the meantime, he decided to drink his Brandy and relish his thoughts of her crying so much she fogged her huge glasses while he reprimanded her on her lamentable potions skills. Surely, a woman of that stature would be easy to break. And break she would!  
Early Monday morning, Snape came down to breakfast in his usual bad mood, only worse, as he knew he was to have a new student...Natalia. He sat down and poured himself black coffee and began to scan the Great Hall with his eyes narrowed. That little weasel he thought as he spied Harry Potter and gang laughing and having a grand old discussing their vacations. I'll wipe that smile off his face later he thought. Just then a figure walked over two seats from him. Snape looked around Professor Binns to see who it was. A woman with long dark hair removed her cloak and glasses before setting them neatly down behind her chair. Those glasses belonged to the bookworm, Natalia recalled Snape. Without her cloak she looked different...kind of pretty thought Snape careful not to let anybody catch him looking at her. He wanted to see her face... But just then, taking him by complete surprise, the woman turned to Snape and smiled weakly as she sat down. She had large, light brown eyes and full pink lips. Her skin looked like porcelain next to her dark hair, yet she looked rather Mediterannean. He was almost positive she had gypsy in her. She was probably in her late twenties he calculated and still rather gullible, he thought. Her smile revealed large almost perfectly straight teeth, and through his short eye contact, he gathered she was very sincere.  
He felt his insides defrost a bit, though he was feeling resentful at the same time. She was beautiful, he thought angrily to himself. This was strange and unwelcomed. He hoped nobody noticed his lingering stare.  
Instead of smiling back, he nodded curtly to her and turned his gaze again back to the students and coffee. After a few moments, the urge to look her way became unbearable, so he decided to leave and prepare himself for the first class. He stood up rather dramatically and strode past her without a second glance.  
Barely ten minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door to the classroom. Annoyed at having to get up and answer the door, he yelled "Come in and make it quick, I am busy!"  
To his surprise it was Natalia in her cloak and glasses, clutching her book bag.  
"You're 20 minutes early Miss Scaff", Snape sneered at her from his desk without getting up and turned his eyes back to his papers.  
"Oh, I thought I would show up a few minutes early if you don't mind. I wanted to take a look around the classroom and ask you some questions if that is okay with you", Natalia retorted cheerfully. She pushed her glasses up higher and stood rooted to the entrance.  
"So look", Snape answered again shuffling papers without looking up.  
Natalia felt a little bit embarrased. She thought that though Snape looked hard and unconcerned, he surely would have been a little more helpful. She decided to stay and look at all of the floating atrocities on the shelves. The dungeon was freezing, but she took off her cloak and glasses to feel less...like a guest.  
From behind his desk, Snape was trying to look through and organize his paperwork, but he was too distracted with his guest. She did have a slender figure, petite in fact, but he could tell that underneath her clothes her body must be incredible. Her black sweater was not tight, but it accentuated her small, round breasts. The low cut neckline made her smooth neck look longer and delicate. I could strangle her with one hand, he though malevolently remembering again why she was at Hogwarts.  
He tried to get work done as she walked around the room oohing and awhing at the simmering rainbow colored potions. His attempts failed and he found his eyes lingering at the back of her. She was wearing black slacks that were form fitting and high heeled boots. She has good taste in clothes he thought.  
"I have always wanted to explore my mother's side of the family", the silence was shattered by Natalia's whimsical voice. She turned and looked at him...holding his gaze for a moment and smiling slightly before turning her back to him again. She touched a jar with a suspended rat in green liquid. "My mother was a witch, but my father forbade the children to attend Hogwarts. I only found out about my heritage five years ago and ever since, I have desperately been trying to learn all about this world. I have become fascinated with the Dark Arts of all things, and have been learning from my mother since then. She was a student here you know."  
"Oh, that's nice", mumbled Snape disinterestedly.  
But in all actuality, he was very interested in knowing more about her.  
Knowing better, Natalia couldn't help asking Snape the question she had been wondering since early that morning during breakfast. "Are you okay with having me as a student?"  
Snape's eyes narrowed, wondering what on earth he was supposed to say to this. He minded very much. In fact ,he wished she would go away and leave him alone.  
Before he could answer, a rush of voices coming from the hallways filled into the classroom. Quickly, Snape pointed to a chair and small desk far off in the corner of the room. "That will be your seat Miss Scaff. I hope you find my course to be useful in your ...endeavors". He excused himself and brought his students inside.  
The morning's class carried in the usual Snape style. Ignoring Natalia completely, Snape yelled at Neville for using too many toad warts in his anti-acne potion; called Seamus a useless troll for passing the wrong pixie dust, and took 50 points from Gryffindore because Hermione knew all the answers to every question he posed on the house with hopes to snare somebody who didn't read their chapter.  
Natalia watched him intently and amused by his consistant barks at students and his rudeness overall. Though he was being most unpleasant, she felt her heart fluttering lightly at the sound of his powerful voice. She felt a sudden urge to run her fingers through his greasy black hair ...to touch and feel it on her fingertips. The moments he passed her like a tyrant, tossing his robes as he tuned corners of desks to peer over nervous student's cauldrons, she tried hard to pretend to take notes while really, she continuously and impulsively stole peeks at him. His face thin and pallid and his nose too large and hooked, his thin mouth and awful teeth, disgusted her on the surface, yet she couldn't help wanting to look at him as much as she could get away with. His profile was like a painting of a fallen angel in despair. She could see he had large hands and his body was thin and tall. Natalia wondered about his temperment outside of teaching. The bell suddenly rang and she was brought back to reality as she heard Snape yelling at a student and then he threw Harry's book bag out the door. As the last of the students lashed out the door, he left and slammed the door behind him leaving her there all alone.  
Natalia wasn't sure if she wanted the private classes in the evenings for methods, as he was to give her private lessons once a week. That evening was to be her first methods course. She decided to mentally prepare herself in case he was the same with adults as he was with kids.  
To make matters worse, Snape did not talk to her or look at her for that matter, during lunch and dinner.  
As he got up to leave the staff table after dinner, however, he stopped behind her chair and softly muttered, "See you in my office at six-thirty, then". He strode off with large steps and Natalia could see his robes and hair swinging with each step.  
When Natalia arrived she had brought with her a fountain pen as a gift to her teacher and with hopes of breaking the ice. She wanted to show him that she appreciated his time. On the second knock, at exactly six-thirty, Snape answered the dungeon door. He simply stepped aside without much of a hello other than a nod, to let her pass. She briskly walked in clutching her bag and the gift for Snape.  
"Have a seat here on the armchair and set your bag down on the floor. We will begin on chapter one, as you have missed the first five chapters, we will catch you up as soon as possible", he chanted lazily while flipping papers on a clipboard and sitting down on an armchair across from her. He crossed his legs.  
Natalia picked up her book and flipped to the first chapter and took out her quill and parchment ready to take notes. For over almost an hour Snape lectured her on the properties of the most common houseplants and fungi, without hardly laying an eye on her. When he finally stopped, her hand ached and she felt dizzy from so much information. Then he decided to have her recite certain elements of the plant kingdoms.  
No! No!", go back to the chapter and read paragraph 7". Then he looked at her and raised an eyebrow as she found her mistake. For a month the lessons went similarly bad. She still hadn't given him his fountain pen as he never gave her a chance to deviate from the subject.  
Things went down hill when one day in Snape's class, he called on her for the first time out of the blue. Her face went scarlet when he asked her to describe the difference between a werewolf and true wolf. All eyes were on her and she saw that Snape had a triumphant gleam his eyes. He was awful she thought. But why? Natalia wanted to know.  
Later that evening, Natalia decided that she would go to Snape although it wasn't the day for her private lesson and confront him on his sneaky tactic to humiliate her in front of the students. Afterall, her classes were going well in DADA...she had built a reprotoire with her students and the staff, and up until now, Snape had been cold and distant, but not outwardly cruel. She would not let him get away with it she decided.  
She figured she would confront him, give him the fountain pen, and quite her private lessons with him. Though she felt angry and insulted, her feelings of interest for this arrogant and hateful man were growing and she wanted to look nice. She slipped into her dark red ankle length India skirt and tunic sweater and pinned her dark hair up in a loose pony on top of her head. She pulled some strands down over her eyes. To avoid looking like she wanted to attract his attention, Natalia decided to wear her glasses and hooded cloak to Snape's office after dinner. As she rounded the corner of his dungeon, she took a deep breath, adjusted her bifocals, and knocked hard on the door. Snape had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing his wet hair in a low sloppy ponytail. His black and burgundy night robes made her blush when he opened the door jerkily. He looked shocked to see her standing there.  
To cover his shock he lifted his head high and without looking at her in the eyes, he grumbled, "Can I help you... Miss Scaff?" His voice was slightly menacing.  
Rooted to her spot and determined, Natalia replied, "Please Sir, call me Natalia." She glanced down at her heeled sandles, then looked up again confidently. "I want a word with you Professor. Is now a good time? It won't be long." She held her eyes to his and knew he would agree.  
Snape again moved away from the door to let her pass. He hated the fact that she was in his office as he had been thinking about her all day and replaying his torment from that morning. His longing for her made him crankier than he normally was, and as long as he wanted to keep his secret, he would have to keep her at a distance by making her detest him. Eventually he hoped, she'd leave.  
He told her to sit down on the love seat and sat down opposite her. With a wave of his wand, the forgotten fireplace lit up to her relief.  
Trying to avoid an awkward silence, Natalia cleared her throat. "I want to know what this morning was all about", she said suddenly. She looked straight at him waiting for an answer. She crossed her shapely legs allowing for her skirt to slip back just over her knee.  
Snape had never expected her to confront him, people seldom did. And here she was challenging him in his very own office. "What...exactly...do you mean Miss...I mean, Natalia", he sneered breaking her eye contact by turning to poke the logs in the fireplace with a stick. He stole a quick peek at her legs.  
"Well" she began, "You called on me about werewolves and obviously I did not know the answer and you pressed on. I would imagine that if I was supposed to know you would have suggested I catch up on that particular chapter, but you didn't , and you made me feel like a dunce in front of all yours and my, students."  
He looked a little uncomfortable. Natalia noticed his hesitation in answering. His jaws quivered and he did not look at her. He broke the stick and threw it into the fire. He turned his eyes to her (barely able to avoid looking at her legs) and shrugged his shoulders. Looking sideways towards the door as though he was saying something very unimportant, "Well, you know how I conduct my class. Nobody is forcing you to stay. Hogwarts isn't for the weak, Natalia", he said before getting up and opening the door to the halls. Natalia stood up and walked to the door. He could hardly look at her as she stood at the doorway.  
"Yes, you are right, Severus, ….see you tomorow morning", she said softly. "Oh by the way, I bought this for you a while back and have not had the chance to give it to you". She handed him the gold wrapped box and left him standing defeated, again.  
He had no choice but to take the box as she had thrust it in his hands and left before he could say anything. Under his breath he cursed her for not giving up and being so upfront. He also he cursed her for giving him more reasons to think about her as he lay in bed that night. He could smell her light perfume. Even in his bedroom...her smell lingered. It was amazing how his clashing feeling of lust and hate could arouse him to the point of insanity. He lay awake that night wondering what her body would feel like under his warm flannel sheets. He wished she would just go away. She'd never feel the same, so what was the point in even secretly desiring her.  
That night, Natalia lay in bed, too, thinking of Snape and her mixed emotions. Why did he act so hateful...to everybody? Though she felt at times she hated him, she felt emotionally drawn to this funny man with no heart. She replayed her visit with him earlier that day and rolled over the image of him sitting on the loveseat next to her, his wet hair pulled away from his face, and the soft musky scent ...his smell. She remembered how part of her wanted to slap him for being so vile, and part of her wanted to lean into him and kiss him.  
The next time Snape had a private lesson with Natalia he softened up a bit and thanked her for the gift. In fact he was absolutely shocked that she had thought of him enough to buy him such a nice gift and on top of that, written such a nice note thanking him for him time. He felt like a jerk as he noticed the note had been dated three months ago, January. Though he became less abrasive with her, he concluded that he would remain very distant as his feelings and attraction were becoming harder to conceal. A few times already, he was caught staring at her while she was reading her chapters in his office, and once, he muttered some non-sense when he had been having a short fantasy and wasn't paying attention to her reciting.  
Natalia was feeling it too. Though he was still cold and distant, she felt surges of attraction and desire. She kept herself busy in his office and school hours to avoid any awkward moments. Then one day, during the middle of a potions lesson a letter arrived stating that the Ministry of Mmagic needed her to take an exam for Potions and Dark Arts the following month in order to keep her place as a professor at Hogwarts. Desperate for help, she approached Snape at the end of class and asked if she could borrow some of his books to study. He agreed that she could browse his library and he would help her choose some as well.  
That evening Natalia arrived in the dungeons feeling stressed from having only one month to study. She knocked on Snape's door lightly hoping he wouldn't be his usual rude self.  
"Come in", she heard his deep voice call.  
She opened the door and walked in. He had the fire lit and she took off her robes and glasses and took a seat on his love seat.  
"Here are some books I thought you might find useful", he handed her four thick books. He pointed to others on the shelves. "These are all books that have information on the most basic potion making skills. Those that will most likely be on the exam".  
Natalia got up and perused his collection and settled into the seat once more. "Where can I find the information on poisonous flowers ", she asked him as he bent over her shoulder to look at the book she was reading. When she turned to face him, they were face to face, and she felt the blood rush to her face. She saw his eyes travel slowly upwards from her breasts, her neck, her lips, and finally her eyes. She parted her lips and sucked in her breath slightly as if to receive a kiss from him. They both just looked at each other for a few seconds when suddenly, a bang broke their eye contact. A book had fallen to the floor. Quickly, Natalia stood up straight, picked up the books, and excused herself saying that was getting late and she'd better get going.  
In the weeks to come the weather began to get warmer. Natalia decided to go on walks around the lake in the evenings to clear her mind and concentrate on her exam. Since the day she and Snape had had that awkward moment, he had taken to ignoring her completely and personally, she was happy that only a few weeks were left before she'd start her Charms lessons and give up potions altogether. The lake was far off from the castle and she loved to sit on the grass and look beyond at the bright lights from Hogwarts. The forbidden forest was behind her and she enjoyed listening to the sounds of wolves cry and owls hooting in the wild. Sometimes she would even take some red wine and drink a little bit to feel more relaxed and take in nature. The day she sat for the exam finally came, and that evening, she took with her a bottle of the best champagne she could find to celebrate regardless of the results. She was to receive them by owl post the following week and she felt good about the exam. Trying to explore as much of the grounds as possible, Natalia decided to walk through the opening of the labyrinth behind the lake. As she approached the short stone wall she noticed Snape sitting on the wall by a statue. The moonlight illuminated just part of him, and the dark shadow concealed his forelorne face. He looked so melancholy staring at the rippling waters of the lake. He was alone. Natalia stood still, but out of sight. She wanted to see Snape in his own elements, alone. He tossed stones at the lake every now and then and finally, he walked over to the grass facing Hogwarts and lay down on his side on his cloak.  
Natalia decided to approach him. She coughed as she approached him to kep from startling him. He quickly sat up and started to get on his feet as Natalia sat down next to him. She tapped the grass spot where he had been, next to her, inviting him to stay.  
Hesitantly he sat back down and looked across the Lake at the illuminated castle.  
Snape spoke first. "What are you doing here? The grounds are not safe at night, especially here so close to the dark forest.", he asked without looking at her.  
"I have been walking in the evenings for some fresh air. I am celebrating early", she held up the bottle. "Test was today. Besides, I like being this close to the dark forest. Sometimes being a little frightened makes the experience worth it", she smiled at him. She felt she wanted to express her feelings to him, but didn't want to instigate his anger. He was being a bit pleasant, after all.  
She took off her robes and lay down sideways on them facing Snape. With her head resting propped up on her hands, she saw his eyes travel up her body and quickly look back to the castle.  
"Lie down, Severus", she whispered. "Celebrate with me". When she saw he looked hesitant, she sat up and moved herself slightly in front of him so that hey were face to face. He looked at her, then down uncomfortably at his hands.  
"Look at me, Severus. Am I too ugly to look at?" Hearing her call him by his first name felt like a bolt of life in his chest. He wanted to look at her, but didn't trust himself to conceal his desire.  
Natalia, daringly reached out her hand and placed it on Snapes cheek. She gently turned his face to hers and looked intently into his dark eyes. "That's better", she whispered smiling. He eyes looked down to his mouth. She licked her lips slightly and bit them.  
He shuddered a little and pulled his face out of her hands. Natalia laughed out loud, and then pulled his hand to her face, instead . She placed his warm hand around her the back of her neck and very slowly ran it down her throat stopping just under her collar bone, then up to her mouth. She kissed his long fingers and brushed her lips on teh palm. His Adam's apple quivered and he swallowed hard. He did not respond, but he allowed her to maneuver him.  
She inched her face toward his and softly pressed her soft wet lips on his Adams apple... gently nibled up and toward his ears. She stopped once her cheek was on resting on his jaw line. She could feel his pulse rushing wildly. Snape looked at her bewildered and she closed her eyes parting her lips again waiting for him to kiss her.  
"Why did you do that?", he asked his voice unsteady.  
"She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, "You made me do it", she laughed shortly.  
She kept her hands on her knees, but reached her face to his and brushed her lips on his. She gave him short soft kisses and put both her hands on his face. She felt him put one of his hands on the small of her back, and the other slowly crept up her arm resting on her nape. His lips parted allowing Natalia's tongue to enter and find his. He began to kiss her passionately drawing her closer to him and holding her tighter.  
"I am sorry if I ever was rude to you", he said trying to catch his breath. "I have dreamt ... he paused and looked upset with himself. He began to pull away to stand up, but Natalia yanked him down by the arm and playfully pinned him to the ground.  
Sitting on his belly, she retorted, "You cannot leave right now Severus. Why is it so hard for you to say anything kind to me? Tell me what you need to say...what you need to hear...Tell me what you want from me! I on't laugh or ridicule you...or think you're weak. You have feelings…I know you do".  
At his he grinned widely and rolled her over so he was on top. He kissed her passionately falling sideways and he held her tight. "Touch me", Natalia whispered hoarsly into his ear. His nervous hands began to unbutton her sweater and her perky small breasts were revealed under the moonlight. His warm hand reached out and cupped them and Natalia moaned with delight. He was so excited at finally touching her he could hardly keep himself from putting his mouth on them. Natalia lay back on the grass and he went to them and hungrily sucked both, massaging them at the same time. He wanted to savor every minute with her in case he might wake up from a dream any minute.  
Natalia reached down and rubbed his rock hard bulge . He let out a low muffled groan. His hand slowly slid up her skirt and he ran his fingers around her panties around the lace edges. Until she asked him to touch her again, he didn't dare go farther. At hearing her words of approval, he slid his whole hand in her panties and found her warm, wet, and welcoming. His fingers worked her almost to the point of ecstasy before he asked if he could taste her. Elated, she kneeled over him and allowed him to slip off her panties. He brought her down to his mouth. Natalia had never felt anything so deliciously satisfying as he then set her down on her back throwing her legs over his shoulders. He continued eating her until she climaxed llicking her until she stopped squirming. Satisfied with himself, he went up to kiss her on her mouth.  
"I want to please you Severus", Natalia said between kissing his mouth and his sucking his chin. Slowly they began to unbuckle his pants and let out his "manhood" and before he knew it, Natalia was down there massaging him. Softly, she began to lick it, slowly sucking on the tip and then burying it deep in her mouth. She grabbed on to him and she continued to suck him…working her mouth hungrily up and down until he, too, climaxed. She held his dick in her mouth wanting to taste him ,too. Only until his body relaxed did she come up again. She lay on top of him, both smiling naked, and content. He touched her face and kissed her again. He never imagined he'd be here with her doing everything he dreamed of doing with her. After a few moments, He became aroused again, and Natalia sat up on his belly and closed her eyes inching her way back to his penis. He closed his eyes and they both cried out when she finally sat on it. Se rode him fast and hard, then slow and silky ran her length up and down and around. He turned her over and entered her from behind pulling her hips toward him and thrusting himself as hard as he could inside her. She felt so good, so hot. Natalia could hardly keep herself from crying out from pleasure. They rolled over and she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in deep and when he climaxed for the second time, he collaped on her sweaty and sleepy. She put her hands on his face and brushed his hair from his eyes.  
" I have wondered what you'd be like", she said looking at him. He cracked a smile and buried his face in her hair . She could feel his heart thumping furiously and he began to say something but choked on his words. He stared at her touching her face and she knew what he wanted to say. Natalia could see his eyes were alive and burning with desire. He never would look at her before when he could help it, and she figured that he had been feeling this way for a while.  
"Is this what you wanted", he asked finally. "Did I give you what you wanted from me?"  
Natalia stared up at his sweaty face and was at a loss for words, herself.  
Do you want to be here with me?", asked in a trembling voice.  
"It felt so good, Severus", answered Natalia, "You felt so good. I can't think of any other place I'd rather be than here with you right now...and tomorrow...and the next day, ...forever...", she whispered. It's all I want."  
AA


End file.
